villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Captain Hook (Epic Mickey)
Animatronic Captain Hook is the third boss of Epic Mickey. In Epic Mickey, Captain Hook appears as an Animatronic made by the Mad Doctor, as a captain for the pirates. However, when the Mad Doctor stopped him and Pete Pan from being able to fight, Hook went beserk and turned on his crew, using a machine that turns pirates into mechanical Beetleworx robots, and vice versa if you choose to paint the machine, to turn the crew into Bashers. The rejected design of Smee and a few others escaped to Ventureland. Strategy *You can either fight him off the plank, deplete his health completely, or platform your way up the rafts and rescue the Sprite, the Wasteland's version of Tinker Bell. This will bring Pete Pan to Mickey's aid and will fight Hook for you, which increases your Paint capacity, and the good ending will show Hook dueling Pete Pan for the spirit. *If you choose to fight him off the plank, Hook will be chased away by a robotic version of Tick-Tock and your Thinner capacity will be increased instead, and the bad ending will involve Hook having been devoured by the Crocodile. As you battle Hook, he can shoot Thinner from his gun. He can also throw several bombs at you. Use the Spin move to counter them. Switch the track line, so that it will lead to the edge of the ship where the Crocodile is waiting for him. Use the Thinner to Thin out his barrel armor and push him with your Spin move. He will pushed down to the end of the track where he will be damaged. As you damaged him, his attacks become more quicker and powerful than before. He can also warp from one barrel to another. As you spray him with Paint, he will try to defend himself from the Paint, making unable to attack for a moment. You can defeat Hook without the help of the Crocodile or Pete Pan by hitting him into the walls and beams of the ship. After doing so enough times, he will malfunction and his body will fall apart, leaving him as nothing more than a mechanical head, also increasing your Thinner capacity. Either way of doing the Thinner battle will earn Mickey the Captain Hook pin, but doing the Paint version of the battle will instead earn him the Hook vs. Pete Pan pin from Pete in Mean Street. Good Ending Pete Pan fights Animatronic Captain Hook and the latter slashes the former, then laughs heartily of having his adversary putting up in good spirits fighting him (for saving his Sprite and not killing Hook/smashing him to bits). Bad Ending Captain Hook is devoured by Tick-Tock the Crocodile. His hook sinks (for bashing/destroying Hook into the pillars and walls or fighting in at the plank). Trivia *He is voiced by Corey Burton. Navigation Category:Pirates Category:Cowards Category:Parody/Homage Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Deceased Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Video Game Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Anti-Villain Category:Peter Pan Villains Category:Traitor Category:Redeemed Category:Game Bosses Category:Honorable Category:Mentally Ill Category:Sensational Six Villains Category:Evil Creation